Carnival of Rust
by Riley Casper
Summary: Nuclear fallout has taken over the world. Survivors are few and far between. Our story follows 2 survivors and their struggle to survive the fallout.
1. Prologue - Carnival of Rust

**A/N: **This is possibly the most important part of this whole story. It's the song that the whole story is based off of. It's also based off the game Fallout via the content. None of the game's plot takes part of this story. Please Enjoy. I would also like to say that this story has been a work in process for a while, and it will probably be

**Prologue - Carnival of Rust**

Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall

_Please check out this song to understand the full extent of this fiction.  
_


	2. Chapter One - Nuclear Carnival

**Chapter One - Nuclear Carnival**

Clouds drifted over the sky creating a dark over cast of an old carnival, causing the already green tinted world seem darker than it already was. What was left of a small blue eye on an old carousel horse, glimmered softly from the thin stream of light that only seemed to shine down on the carnival, like the light upon a shrine. Upon that broken carousel horse was a porcelain doll that seemed out of place in the lifeless carnival. Her red-brown hair matched that of our heroine, as well as her blue eyes tinted with green. The purple dress she wore seemed to be the only thing that was tattered and torn and faded from the elements around it. This small doll sat upon that horse for fifteen years since the carnival shut down, left by some careless child who had won her in a Break-the-Bottle booth. Who knew this small doll could mean the entire existence of one woman's life? Each aspect of the carnival seemed to be worn down, rusted, and lifeless. The only bit of life left was one single flickering light on the carousel, protected from the fallout and elements by the rusted metal covering that once had a printed horse on it. The carousel was the first thing that graced the eyes beyond the entrance gate. The gate now rusted open still held up the sign welcoming to the guests to the deranged carnival.

Miles from this little carnival was an old gas station in the center of nowhere. One woman claimed this gas station as her home and job. She was the only person in a hundred mile radius. She ran a little garage here, for people who needed an emergency repair. Although she rarely ever got service, she seemed to make a living, but who would need to make a living in this dying world? This woman found this little piece of heaven for herself after fleeing from her sheltered home with her parents. She wanted excitement, adventure, Why be protected when you could face life or death each day in this nuclear apocalypse. Her appearance was something to behold, it was hidden from the world by her location and the dirt and grime she worked with. Her angelic porcelain skin was covered in grease and oil. Her pale cheeks, that still seemed to hold color where a tint of rose, but nobody born after the year 2060 knew what roses where. With the nuclear fallout all the plants seemed to die out. Only hardy trees and the rare patch of grass survived. Her eyes where the color of the ocean before the fallout, blue with a tint of green. Now the ocean seemed to be slowly evaporating, as it filled with contents of radiation. This one broken winged angel, falling from the sky was just waiting for that special someone to rescue her from her fall back to earth.

Not ten miles from this little plot of heaven, a soldier, drove his 68 Chevelle toward the lost land, needing to escape the hoard of dog like mutants. These mutants where referred to as the Bereavecanius (deprived dog), a creature to be feared for life. The creatures seemed to look as if their ribs where exposed beneath the skin, almost pushing to escape the poor creatures' bodies. They where deprived of food in this desolate landscape that they turned to eating anything from sand, to metal, to the rare human. They would even travel hundreds of miles to find food. This soldier pushed the accelerator to the floor and the car lurched forward, sputtered, and lurched forward again. He groaned as he looked at the gas gage, it hovered just above the E. "Come on, just another 2 miles." He growled lowly at the old contraption. The car sputtered once again and smoke started to pour out of the grill. He bit his lip and mumbled below his breath, "Shit."

About an hour later, after 2 miles, he arrived at a little gas station. He heard a voice inside yell to someone. "Lee! We have a car needin' a fixin" He was surprised to hear that man's voice, for he thought that the old run down gas station was just that, run down and abandoned. When he stopped out front he was greeted by a man whose stomach was large enough he could set a dinner plate on top of it and eat off it. "Could you possibly fix my car?" The man shook his head but had a strange smile on his face. "Lee would be glad to. Lee!"

A woman stepped out of the open garage door, wiping her hands on a rag that looked like it had its better days. "What Rob?" She looked over at the man with an irritated scowl. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a hat that had grease stains on. "Oh I'll fix that up in a jiffy." She snatched the keys from his hand and started the car and put it in neutral before pushing it slowly in the garage. The soldier stood there, astounded that this Lee was a woman, and could fix his car. He couldn't argue with it though, it needed to fixed, so he could get out of this little pit of nothing.


End file.
